


All I Ask Of You

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Murder, Songfic, Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yuzu's music teacher has finally gone too far and she runs away. Her old friend, Viscount Yuuya, is there to comfort her in her time of need.Phantom of the Opera AU.Part of tumblr's Arc V's Anniversary challenge.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	All I Ask Of You

_No more talk of darkness  
_ _Forget these wide eyes fears  
_ _I’m here, nothing can harm you  
_ _My words will warm and calm you…_

Yuzu escaped onto the roof of the opera house, the chill of winter cutting through her thin costume. She didn’t care. All she knew she had to get away from there. She didn’t know that he would go that far… her teacher, her music teacher…. her friend, how could he…

He had pushed her too far, killing people that stood in her way, just to make sure she was the one that shined on stage, it was all too much. She knelt down beside a stone gargoyle, her tears stinging her eyes. She looked over the balcony’s edge, looking at the far reaches of the city. If only she could transform into a bird, or grow wings somehow if only to fly away from this wretched place. If only she could–

“Yuzu?” a soft voice called out to her, startling her. She turned around and locked eyes with a pair of deep red eyes. It was Viscount Yuuya, her old childhood friend. He looked as startled as she was. She didn’t blame him, after what had happened that night.

_Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I’m here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and guide you_

“Yuzu…” Yuuya tried again, coming closer to the girl, his boots crushing the snow as he walked towards her. He wanted so badly to take her up into his arms, to dry her tears, to stop whatever it was that was hurting her.

“Yuuya… I didn’t… I didn’t know he would go that far…” Yuzu tried to stand up again, using the gargoyle as support. She sniffled again and wiped her eyes. Yuuya was quick to take off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

“It’s all right, Yuzu.” He held her close, rubbing her back with his free hand.

_Say you’ll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you’ll need with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That’s all I ask of you_

Yuuya holding her close, feeling the warmth of his coat around her, it made her break down more, crying into her old friend’s shirt, probably soaking it, she felt. Yuuya didn’t seem to mind it, however. He just continued to hold her, rubbing her back and her hair. She felt safe here, in Yuuya’s arms. She didn’t want to go back to the opera house, not after what happened.

“Yuuya… he scares me. And after tonight…” she didn’t want to say it.

“Shh… you don’t have to say it. I know.” He watched the whole thing, after all. His first instinct after the accident was to go and find Yuzu. He felt lucky that he had found her before that bastard Phantom did. He shouldn’t be able to get away with what he did just minutes ago. And yet, it felt like no one was doing anything. Just what was going on inside this opera house, he wondered.

_Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You’re safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you._

“I’ll get you out of here,” Yuuya said while wiping her eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on around here, but after tonight… I know it’s not safe for you here anymore.” If the Phantom was doing this for Yuzu’s benefit, then it was no benefit at all. Killing people just to make sure Yuzu shined on the stage? The Phantom was insane!

_All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me_

“Yuuya…” Yuzu was speechless. The opera house had been her home for so long, yet, waking up to the reality that was the Phantom…

“He’s already killed at least once tonight,” Yuuya said, rubbing her shoulders.

“What makes you think he won’t do it again? He could kill you too if he feels like it.” It scared her to think about it. The Phantom was unhinged, out of control, especially at tonight’s performance.

“I’m scared, Yuuya.”

“Don’t be. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

_Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that’s all I ask of you  
_

* * *

The two shared one more close hug upon the snowy rooftop, soon exiting once things had quieted down downstairs. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure stayed in the shadows, half his face covered with a mask while the other sported quite a handsome face, not unlike Yuzu’s fair viscount. After watching the small exchange, he only slipped further into the shadows with a delighted grin upon his face. Did Yuzu really think she could escape him that easily?

With the flip of his cape, he fled further into the shadows, the echo of his laughter haunting the upper rafters of the opera house. Yuzu Hiragi was never meant to escape the Phantom’s grasp. She would never be able to outrun him, no matter how far her fair viscount carried her. It was a pointless endeavor.


End file.
